The Royal Guard
HISTORY The Royal Guard was The Royal Army's only special division. It's task was extremely specific, yet straightforward: To defend the monarchy first, followed by any other high-level personnel that had direct contact to the royal family. Like The Royal Army, The Royal Guard didn't see a lot of action during its short lifespan. They did play a key role in The Paral Civil War, saving then King Asgrid Dreemurr from death more than once. Surprisingly during The War For Humanity, the guard didn't follow Asgrid and Celia Dreemurr to the front lines, as they had strict orders to stay behind and defend Prince Asgore Dreemurr. This order was because Asgrid knew if he and Celia were killed, Asgore would need to be able to take the reigns. If he was also dead, there would be no hope. Originally the Royal Guard had what some believe was up 3,000 members. Despite it being the smallest portion of The Royal Army, it was still extremely difficult to get in, as you needed to have the highest level of discipline. During the final stand at the city of Ebott, much of the royal guard was wiped out with the 5th legion, along with both Asgrid and Celia. The remaining members put up fierce resistance during The Battle Of The Mountain, allowing monsters enough time to withdraw into the caverns of Mount Ebott. Asgore disbanded the guard shortly after they had set up home in the Underground, not seeing a need for it. Though, after Chara Dreemurr and Asriel Dreemurr's deaths, he re-instated the guard, with a new purpose: To hunt down and kill any humans that fell down, and bring their souls to him. STRUCTURE to The War For Humanity Unit leader - Captain Of the Guard: The Captain Of The Guard was the head of the Royal Guard, taking orders only from the king or queen themselves. Regional Commanders: Before the war, small portions were divided up among the monarchy and his staff. Since much of the royal family's staff lived outside the palace, the guard often found themselves spaced out across the nation. So, regional commanders were instated as necessary, and reported directly to the captain of the guard. Guards: The largest portion of the Royal Guard, and also the lowest. These were the soldiers that stood guard day and night. During their spare time they would often spend it cleaning or polishing armor, weapons, or training to maintain the high level of discipline required in the unit. STRUCTURE it's re-instation following The War For Humanity Unit Leader - Captain Of The Guard: Just as before the war, the captain of the guard is the unit's leader, only taking orders from Asgore Dreemurr Guards - Full members of the Royal Guard. These soldiers are always seen in the traditional armor with the design from before the war still being used. Sentries - Guards in training. Sentries are placed all over the ground, but more commonly seen in and around the Snowdin Forest. These members are still receiving training from the captain of the guard, and don't usually engage in combat unless it is safe to do so, or it is a guaranteed victory. MEMBERS by rank Unit Leader Captain Undyne Vernilot Captain Gerson Chordilia Retired Captain Terrowin Vonner Deceased Guards Lesser Dog Greater Dog Dogamy Dogaresa RG 01 RG 02 Sentries Dogo Papyrus Gaster Sans Gaster